moonlight ideas
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: Even when it was in the middle of the night, it was still damn warm, while the full moon and stars were shining down from the dark night sky, lightened them their way home. Beth had always loved such summer nights, hearing the crickets singing their songs, the air smelled like adventures, a gentle breeze was moving trough her hair, such nights were almost magical for her.
1. Chapter 1

Beth knew Daryl hated such kind of parties, or parties in general. She could see it in his nervous face, could read it in his body language, every muscle in his body seemed tensed, he didn't know what to do with his hands, but sometimes you had to do things you didn't like, and this party was one of these times.

They had to go there, it was for Deanna's birthday party, the leader of their home Alexandria. Beth had secured him, that they didn't have to stay long, not till the end. If she was serious, she would also prefer it right now to lay in bed, after a hot shower. Cuddled in the fluffy blanket, reading her favourite book, after this exhausting day, but here they were.

Standing in the corner of Deanna's living room, talking to their family and friends, at least Beth was doing so, Daryl only listened to the conversations like always. Maggie and Glenn had asked the two of them, if they didn't want some delicious strawberry punch or for Daryl some beer.

They both had rejected to her sister's and brother-in-law's surprise. From the corner of her eyes, Beth could watch, how Daryl's cheeks had blushed a little, because like her he remembered about that one night, when they had gotten drunk and burnt down that shack. The next morning they have both promised each other to not ever drink any alcohol in their lives again.

Not only because of the bad headache they had or about being so stupid to burn down their only shelter, not even mention the danger of attracting ever walker nearby. No, they made themself that promise, because alcohol won't ever solve any problems. Even when Beth had to admire, that since that night Daryl wasn't the same any more, at least not around her.

He was softer, kinder, even open-minded, let her close to his heart and Beth had never thought that she would ever say that in her life, but Daryl Dixon was damn cute. Not even two hours ago, he had warmed up her heart from the bottom to the top, when she had waited all ready for the party downstairs for him and he finally entered the room with an old shirt, his usual angel-wing-vest and a trouser with five holes in it on.

First Daryl hadn't even noticed her giggling amused, when he had starred that obviously way at her like always. He was never good hiding it and Beth never bothered about that. "Do you really want to go like that on the party Mr. Dixon?" Beth had asked him, still looking unbelievable at his outfit.

Looking down at himself, Daryl finally got it what she meant and his whole head began to blush badly. "Don't worry, we still have time. Just change into something other." She had tried to calm him down, she always hated it to see him that uncomfortable. It was never her intention, but Daryl got very easily embarrassed.

Biting down on his inner cheek like always, when he was feeling nervous, Daryl had stepped from one foot to the other, before he finally said it out loud "Can you help me to find something better?"

How could she ever say no to this cute face? Of course, she had done. Together they had gone upstairs into the room, which first was hers, but not for long. Even in the very first night, after she had gone alive trough the gates of Alexandria, he had knocked at her door and asked like a shy, little boy if he could stay.

He wanted to sleep on the floor next to her bed, without a pillow or a blanket, just the need to be close to her. Beth almost had to pull him inside the bed, not allowing herself to let him lay down an the ground, but finally she could tell that Daryl was happy about it, laying with her together in the same bed.

They haven't said even one word that night, they had just slept peacefully next to each other and the next morning Beth could see it in his eyes, that he probably hadn't slept that well since a long time.

Since that night, they were sleeping always together in the same bed. Finally they had even gotten the less things Daryl owned inside her room. No one ever questioned about that, they obviously understood, that they simply needed each other close.

Quickly Beth had found some new looking dark brown trousers and a clean black, long sleeve shirt in their closet, which she handled him with a smile on her lips. "Maybe you can keep the vest away for only one night Mr. Dixon." She had said playfully.

He had rolled his eyes dramatical in response, but Beth already knew, that he will do what she had said, because he always listened to her. Without even thinking about it, Daryl had pulled out of his vest and shot it into Beth's direction, his own special scent followed the fabric and Beth inhaled it instantly, trying not to close her eyes while doing so.

They saw each other with only their underwear on almost every day, they had needed over one year to get comfortable with that, but now it was almost the normalst thing in the world. And if Beth was serious, she loved it feeling his eyes on her body, when she came out of the bathroom, after taking a shower, with only her thin sleeping shirt and panties on.

Beth had never thought, that Daryl would be shirtless in their room voluntary, but he finally felt comfortable enough, after such a long time, being so close to each other. She knew about his scars since the farm, since he had gotten shot and she helped her daddy making sure he was alright.

She had finally told him so and that he didn't have to feel ashamed about them. They are part of his story, like the ones on her skin. Of course, he was only taking off his shirt, when they were alone and sure that no one could simply come in.

But even after she had seen him shirtless so often, it still made Beth breathless. Slowly he opened the buttons from the old shirt, before he slipped the fabric over his broad shoulders and down his upper body.

"Can you give me the shirt, please?" Daryl's words almost made her jump, because her eyes were that busy with taking in his muscular body. "Yeah, of course. Here. I will wait for you downstairs." She had stammered with an already watering mouth. She didn't want to watch him getting out of his trousers and standing in front of her just with his boxers on, she simply didn't want to make him more embarrassed than necessary.

Together they finally went to the party and damn he was looking good in those trousers, that fabric so tight around his butt, and she couldn't look away from his bare under arms, his dark brown body hair, the veins sticking out of his skin, because he had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The buttons of his shirt were almost begging for mercy, so tight the fabric was around his muscular upper body.

While they were going silently down the street to the party, that one question, she was thinking about so often in the last time, got into her mind again. She simply couldn't name what the two had. They had something special, that was for sure, but what exactly was it?  
Were they only very close friends or something more? Or did she just imagine things? Did he feel the same way like her? Could he even make himself feel something like love? Was he even interested in being that kind of close to someone? Beth had never seen him together with any women, nether in the prison or here in Alexandria. Or did he maybe like guys?

Beth just couldn't figure it out, but she exactly knew how she was feeling. She loved that damn cute man, who was probably almost twice her age, but she didn't care about that one bit. He had done things for her like no one ever had and no one ever will. Daryl had protected her, made sure, that she always had enough to eat and drink, always got enough rest, even when that meant, that he got less.

The second night she was in Alexandria, Daryl and her had finally spoken about everything. Really everything, almost the whole night long. How she got kidnapped, about the roles and people at Grady, why she had wanted to kill the policewoman, what had happened to her after waking up in the fire truck and how she had found them.

Beth was almost surprised about how much Daryl was talking that night, he probably hadn't talked with anybody about it and how he was feeling. Obviously he had really needed and probably it had also helped him, at least a little, to tell her his story. They had cried more than once that night, but now they had finally someone to get comforted.

When she had told him about that cop, Gorman, back at Grady and what he had almost done to her, Daryl jumped up from the bed and wanted to kill that bastard, like he used to call him, instantly. It had needed almost thirty minutes to calm him down again and make him realise that Beth had already done it, which made Daryl worry even more.

He was a good guy, one of the last decent man in this world. Beth owed his life more than once him and his skills. Daryl made her feeling comfortable, he calmed her down after horrible nightmares, she had from time to time. Whenever she asked about something he got on a run instantly and only came home again, after he had found for what she had asked for.

But still Beth didn't know what they had, if they had anything at all. Because of that she was trying to get him out of his shell from time to time. She tried to flirt with him a little, which always caused red cheeks in his face and an uncomfortable Dixon. She tried to make him nice eyes with wearing sweet underwear or tight shirts and jeans, but his hands always stayed by his sides.

Beth tried to touch him from time to time, not these casual touches, sometimes she stroked his arms, while they were laying in their bed and he was close to fall asleep. She cuddled herself close to his warm body in the mornings, even kissed lovingly the back of his hand or his forehead, when he was all cute again.

But nothing worked, no reaction. Of course, he didn't flinch away any more, sometimes Beth even had the feeling, that he was waiting for her touches and soft words, but he was never the one who started it. Always waited for her to make the first move, before he touched her back.

Even when they were spending almost the whole day together, Beth still couldn't tell if Daryl was interested in her or not. But just thinking about his reaction, if she would ask him so, made her shiver badly. Maybe that would destroy everything, their relationship, the special connection they had. She couldn't risc that, she had to find it out in another way.

Beth could see it in Daryl's eyes that he was already damn tired, of course, she was it too, after that exhausting day they had, but they simply couldn't leave the party right now, they weren't even one hour here.

Softly Beth laid her hand on Daryl's upper hand, trying to tell him without any words, that they have to stay a little longer. And like always he understood her, when he nodded a little annoyed his head, which made her smile compassionate up at him.

They were on a run the whole day long. Tried to find supplies or any useful things they could find and everything was alright, till their car broke, when they were on their way back home. Thankfully they were still in the little village with cars on every corner. Finally they have found one, that had worked and after they have reloaded everything from the one car into the other, they started their way home.

Like always Daryl was sitting behind the steering wheel, not like he didn't let her drive, he just wanted her to get some rest after the run and she could simply better read the maps than him. After the first few meters the car had begun to get damn loud, it sounded more than just unusual.

Beth had just wanted to ask what was wrong with the car, when they both noticed, that it had gear shift. Daryl watched the gear lever like he had never seen one in his life before. After a half eternity, Beth had thought that the car will explore with the very next second, when Daryl finally switched into the next gear.

The whole car was shaking then and it almost broke Beth's heart hearing the sound it made. She had thought, that maybe it wasn't his intention and just didn't work that well, because he hadn't driven a gear shift car since a long time, but after the second time Beth got it and began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny girl?" Daryl had asked her confused, switching in the third shift, which made her laughing even worse. Only after minutes she had finally calmed down again and said amused "So Mr. Dixon can't drive a gear shift car. That's interesting."

Like always his whole head began to blush and he tried to hide his eyes from her behind his way too long hair, she had already threatened him to cut in his sleep, but if she was serious she loved it. Loved to let her fingers slide trough it, when they were laying in bed, seeing it all wet after he had taken a shower and when they were sticking to his face, because he was sweating that much.

"But you can or what?" He had muttered back and Beth could see the surprise in his body language, when she answered with still a big smirk on her lips "Of course, I can. You know I have grown up on a farm. Have you really thought, that I have never driven one of daddy's tractors?"

Unbelievable Daryl was looking over at her, probably imagine sweet Beth on a big tractor, which finally also caused a smile on his lips. "If that's so, I bet you want to drive then Greene." He had said playfully, before he stopped the car with some turbulences on the roadside.

While Daryl got out of the car and went to the passenger door, Beth had easily climbed from her seat to the other and made herself ready. Daryl wasn't looking bad, when Beth drove away without any problems and also when she swifted into the next gear, nothing happened. Normally Daryl was teaching her new things, but Beth loved the feeling to teach him something for a change.

They had finally driven through the gates of Alexandria without any turbulences and when Beth stopped the car in front of their house she said, that she will keep it and learn him how to drive it, which caused Daryl rolling his eyes in response, but she also knew, that he will let her doing so.

Sure they were teasing each other much, but only Beth was allowed to do so and Daryl knew, that she didn't mean any harm. In response every time someone was teasing Beth, or only looked wrong at her, Daryl narrowed that person badly, trying to tell to stop it or he will make it an end. Like her, only he was allowed to tease her.

Beth could remember that one afternoon Daryl had gotten home with that blue eye and bloody knuckles. First he just wanted to get by her and hide himself inside their room, but finally he let her take a look at it.

"What happened?" Beth had asked worried, while she cleaned the wounds on his hands, making him flinch from time to time. "Nicolas." Was all he had answered, before he hissed unwanted. "I'm almost done. Just let me take a bandage around it." Beth let him know with a soothing voice, hating it to hurt him, but that wound had to get cleaned and covered from the dirt.

"What has he done?" Beth had asked carefully, while she took a look at his blue eyes. It was swollen badly and will get all kind of colours in the next days, but he was alright. "Doesn't matter. He got what he has deserved." Daryl mattered and Beth got it. He didn't want to talk about, at least not yet, and she didn't want to pressure him, so she kept quiet.

A few days later she got to know what had happened between the two men. Nicolas had said something to Spencer about her, or with better words about her body, how much he would like it to date her and other things she didn't want to think about any more. Daryl had heard Nicolas talking to his friend and finally Daryl had made the man kiss his fist.

At the same day, when Daryl and her were already lying in their bed together, she had taken his wounded hand, leaded it closer to her lips and pressed a lovingly kiss on the back of his hand. She didn't have to say anything, because they understood each other without any words and Daryl's whole head blushed embarrassed.

He was her protector, her chaperone. For now and forever. And Beth couldn't say how thankfully and happy she was about that. They always had each other's backs, even when they were teasing each most of the day. But teasing each other with _Mr. Dixon_ , _Greene_ or _girl,_ they latest stopped, when they got to bed.

Beth could also still remember about their first few nights. Daryl was laying so stiff, afraid about moving even one inch. Sometimes Beth was afraid, that he will fall out of the bed, because he was laying on the very edge and he always got up, before her.

After about two weeks Beth had enough watching him, like he was laying in a coffin, when she pulled him closer during the night. But that was a long time ago. Now they were waking up with their legs knotted into each other, Daryl laying behind her, having his nose buried deep inside her locks, sometimes Beth even cuddled herself against his back, they have also already woken up with her laying on top of him, her legs laying on his or her head placed between his neck and shoulder.

They needed this like air inside their lungs. They both needed the closeness, the knowage that someone was there, someone who understood the thoughts and feelings from the other. Not only Beth, also Daryl had bad nightmares from time to time, when he was screaming from the volume of his lungs, crying like someone was torturing him or moving his arms and legs to get free from something, which wasn't even there.

Beth quickly woke him up then, ending his pain, and took him protective in his arms. Cradling him soothing, kissing his head, stroking his trembling body, whispering calming things into his ear, till he wasn't shaking and crying any more. She didn't bother the less sleep or worries as long as Daryl was feeling better again, because he was doing the same for her.

In some nights Daryl had quiet nightmares, which Beth didn't even notice, only when she woke up in the morning and he had crawled closer to her during the night, even closer than usual. Had wrapped his arms around her belly, holding her against his chest and not letting go again, like he wanted to make sure, that no one could taker her away from him again. His face buried deep inside her locks or neck and he even wanted to cradle for some minutes, before they will finally stand up.

Never in her life before she was so close to someone, so close with a man. Of course, Beth had some boyfriends before, but it never felt like this, even when Daryl wasn't her boyfriend. They had something special, something deeper than that.

And being so close to someone also meant to get to know even more things from each other. Sometimes Daryl snored, not loud, just hearable, but Beth didn't care. So she knew, that he was sleeping good, without any nightmares and that he was still here.

It had already happened more than once that she had woken up with her hand or leg very close to his middle. Not like she did bother that, but still now she just didn't know, if he was feeling the same. One evening Daryl was suddenly standing in the middle of the bathroom, he hadn't heard her being inside. Beth had just taken a shower and was standing in front of the mirror with a small towel wrapped around her body.

He had mattered something about being sorry and that he should have knocked and before he left, Beth could see his red, blushed face in the reflection of the mirror. She had smiled to herself the whole time, while she was brushing her hair, but she stopped when she got outside, so Daryl didn't have to feel even more uncomfortable.

Some mornings, when Beth woke up with Daryl laying behind her, his chest and her back were pressing together, she could feel it, could feel him. The first few times she hadn't dared to even move one inch, pretend to be asleep, till he woke up and slipped away into the bathroom.

Now she was waiting for these moments, where she could feel his morning wood against her lower back. Beth knew, that it was impossible to say, but she tried to figure out how big he actually was. Sometimes she moved or pressed herself even harder against him, to feel even more of him.

She had also already thought about it to simply risk everything and wiggle her butt against his erection. Let him know, that she wanted him and his hardness. Show him that she was wide awake, that her body was screaming for his and his closeness, but of course she didn't do that. Beth didn't want to risk his trust and the bond the two of them had.

But still she pretend to be asleep, acted like nothing had happened and let him get out of the bed first. While Daryl was in the bathroom Beth still imagined his hardness against her and that one special place between her legs suddenly began to feel damn hot and heated she pressed her tights together, so she whimpered helpless into the pillows.

If Beth was serious the party wasn't that bad. The music was great, the food delicious and she liked it to be able to talk to everybody, especially to the one she didn't see every day. But she also knew, that Daryl wasn't sharing her happiness. He was still feeling wrong here, uncomfortable, nervous and tensed, even when most of the people didn't even look or recognize him, like most of the time.

Beth's mood got even better, when suddenly the air was filled with one of her favourite, old songs. Even before she could never stood still, didn't matter where or when she had heard that song and so she began to move to the beat.

Daryl was eyeing her like he had never seen someone dancing in his life before, his cuteness made her smiling even brighter. Maybe this was worth a try to get him out of his shell, Beth thought, before she moved her hip in a sexy way against his.

"Do you want to dance?" Beth asked sweetly, while she pointed to the dance floor in the middle of Deanna's living room. Shocked Daryl began to laugh a little too loud, before he muttered "I'm not gonna dance girl." Beth watched how his head began to blush with just thinking about it, but she still wasn't finish with trying.

"So if you don't want to dance Mr. Dixon, I bet one of the guys over there will ask me soon." Beth said, while she looked over to Spencer, Nicolas and their friends, looking at her direction. Beth exactly knew what that made to Daryl, what he was thinking right now, he could almost see the green, jealous monster inside his eyes and her plan finally worked out, when he took her hand and mattered "Damn it. C'mon, let us dance."

Maybe Daryl was a little too premature, because when they finally reached the dance floor, he looked around like a shy deer, not knowing what to do with his hands or how to start the first dance of his life. Beth hated it to see him so helpless, so she quickly said, to redeem him from this uncomfortable situation "Take my hand."

And so Daryl did with his shaking one and Beth didn't say anything, when she leaded his other hand on top of her waist, because he would have probably hesitated for minutes, if she would have just told him doing so. Slowly Beth finally started to move, taking Daryl with her, getting him used to the steps and movements.

Of course, the song was already over since a long time, even four other have already played, when the two of them finally made it. Daryl didn't even seem that tensed and nervous any more, when they made their circles around the room. But still he stepped on her feet from time to time, but Beth didn't bother, she simply smirked up at her chaperone.

She couldn't stop smiling for even one second, just being happy, that Daryl was willing to give her this moment. From the corner of her eyes she could see how some people were looking at the two of them, giving them something to talk about. But Beth had never cared about what the other were thinking or saying about Daryl and her.

Beth had fun and also Daryl was smiling small, while he watched her spinning around and coming back into his arms. It was when they were dancing in the corner of the living room, when Daryl leaned carefully forward and whispered into her ear "You are looking beautiful tonight."

Beth almost thought then that the wrong Daryl was standing in front of her, of course, he had made her complements before, but not like this one. Overwhelmed she watched how his cheeks began to blush and this time she also couldn't stop herself from doing so.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon. You are also looking pretty handsome tonight." Beth whispered sweetly back, still thinking that she had imagined his words. Daryl's face got as red as a tomato then and he tried to hide it behind his long, shaggy hair.

Stopping this embarrassed, but also cute moment, Beth made them dance faster, spinned around some more, before they had to stop, because they were that damn breathless and thirsty. Quickly they made their way over to the drinks, to cool themself down and Beth didn't even notice it, that she was holding Daryl's hand the whole time long.

After they have gotten their drinks and calmed down again, Beth suddenly got damn tired and also Daryl's almost happy mood had changed into uncomfortable and nervous again, looking around the room, asking himself why he was even here.

"Do you want to go home Mr. Dixon?" Beth finally said to release him from his discomfort. Quickly Daryl nodded his head, looking as relieved as never before tonight and after they have said good night to their family and friends, thanking Deanna for the invitation, they headed outside.

Even when it was in the middle of the night, it was still damn warm, while the full moon and stars were shining down from the dark night sky, lightened them their way home. Beth had always loved such summer nights, hearing the crickets singing their songs, the air smelled like adventures, a gentle breeze was moving trough her hair, such nights were almost magical for her.

She stopped dreaming about nights like this back at the farm, where she had slept in the barn by her horse on the straw, after making a moonlight ride, when she suddenly heard something click next to her.

Beth tried to sound mad, maybe also a little disappointed, but still she couldn't suppress her smile, when she told him "I though you wanted to stop." Daryl exactly knew what she meant, even when he took a deep inhale from the cigarette between his fingers. "Just needed one after all this."

"That bad?" Beth asked surprised, she had thought that he had at least a little fun. Daryl didn't answer, just took another inhale and looked down at her, his eyes were telling Beth everything anyhow.

"Maybe you should also let me take one inhale. I have never taken a smoke before." Beth said playfully and it caused the reaction she had expected. "Hell no. I'm not gonna let you take even one." Daryl answered determined, while he took another inhale, thinking that if he finish first she couldn't talk him into it any more.

"Why Mr. Dixon? There's nothing to it." Beth said with a big smirk playing on her lips, while she watched him amused. "Because your sister would kill me, if she would catch us, girl." Daryl suddenly got quiet, probably thinking about what he had just said and how it had sound. Finally he stopped walking and with an already blushed face he tried to tell "I.. I mean.. You know.. not.."

"I know what you meant Daryl." Beth secured him, trying to suppress to start laughing, because she knew he would feel even more embarrassed then and maybe he would be mad and disappointed at her, for laughing at him. But damn he was cute, when he was embarrassed.

"Besides it's unhealthy and stupid." Daryl added, while they started again to walk down the street. "And why are you doing it then, when it's so unhealthy and stupid like you have said? And don't tell me it doesn't matter by you any more, because it does." Beth told him serious, because sometimes she was really worried about his healthy. There were already some many dangerous things in this world, they didn't need him to get ill because of this damn drug.

Daryl exactly knew how Beth was thinking about his stupid habit and that she was just worried about his healthy, so he took quickly out the cigarette with his shoe and looked at her with a sorry expression. She thanked him with one of her usual sweet smiles, before they went on going home.

Beth could feel his eyes on her, while they were walking silently next to each other. She loved the feeling he gave her with that. Her whole body felt warm then, from the tip of her ears down to her toes. Even when a cold, but not uncomfortable, shiver run down her back and her whole skin was covered with goose bumps. She loved it how Daryl made her feel, even when he probably didn't even know that.

"Beth?" She was almost surprised to hear his voice, sound so soft, almost a little guilty. Looking up at Daryl, she gave him her whole attention. "I have to tell.. have to confess you something." His voice was almost a whisper, like from a sorry little kid.

The warm feelings she loved so much were suddenly all gone, instead she began to feel worried and nervous about what he wanted to tell her. "The group I was with for a short time, you know, after.. after you were gone." Daryl stopped, looking down at her to make sure, that she knew which group he meant, before he went on "I have broken our promise there. I didn't want to, but.. I felt so guilty, so alone, so.. sad. It was only one swallow of the cheap liquor, I swear."

And again Beth wanted to laugh out loud, not only because Daryl Dixon was the cutest human on this world, because she also felt so relieved, after expecting the worst. "Hey, don't worry about that Daryl. It's okay, not bad and of course I'm not disappointed. Just forget it. We are here now and we can make new promises." She said softly, trying to secure him how serious she meant it, with taking his hand into hers.

"And what kind of promises?" He asked curious, looking down at her with these mysterious eyes, which made her shiver in a good kind of way. "Don't know, but I bet we will find some." Beth answered, squeezing his hand gently and Daryl response with a small smile and squeezing back.

While they were going down the street to their house, Beth told Daryl about the warm summer nights, she had spent by her horse in the barn. Where they grilled sausages and later marshmallow over a campfire her daddy had made before. When they were singing happily next to the flames and how excited her these nights had made, because they had something special, something almost magical.

"Daddy always teased me, whenever I had a new project for such nights, with calling them moonlight ideas. Most of them were kinda really crazy, but I loved the little adventures." Beth told Daryl with smiling bright up at him, still holding his so much bigger hand in hers.

Daryl answered with a lovingly smile, because he couldn't tell her such sweet childhood stories in responce. Beth knew how his childhood was and at the beginning she had felt bad, having the fear to make him feel uncomfortable or even sad, talking about her childhood at the farm, but finally she got to know, that he loved it listened to her stories.

They were almost at home now, just had to get around the corner, when Beth looked at the little lake of Alexandria to her left. The water surface looked so still, almost like a mirror and the stars and moon were reflecting in it. The sound of the water made her heart jump and the fireflies remembered her about her beloved farm.

Beth didn't know where it came from, this moonlight idea, when she suddenly dragged Daryl closer to the water. "Beth?" He asked confused, but still he followed her, he had to, she was still holding his hand tight in hers. She just let go, when they were by the shore and she instantly began to get out of her clothes.

"What are doing girl?" Daryl asked almost a little hysterical, not knowing if he should look at her with his widened eyes or away. With one move the sweet summer dress was over her head and she was standing in front of him with just her underwear and boots on. "What does it look like Mr. Dixon? I will take a swim, that's all. Just a moonlight idea." She told him, while getting out of her boots.

"That's a stupid idea girl." Daryl mattered, while he couldn't take his eyes away from her. "Does that mean you won't join me?" Beth asked playfully, causing a blushed face from him, which she could even see in the darkness. "Hell no." He answered maybe a little too quick and indignantly.

"Oh yeah, I have forgotten. Someone has to keep watch, right?" Beth said and winked playfully over her shoulder, while she made her way closer to the shore, feeling his eyes on her back. If she was serious the water felt almost a little too cold against her uncles, but that didn't stop her from getting the whole way inside.

She gasped surprised and shocked, when she had made quick work and just dived inside the cool water, when she was just waist high in it. Beth began to giggle even more, when she saw Daryl standing on the shore, not knowing what to do with himself, while he looked worried around to make sure that no one will see the two of them.

Unconcerned Beth made her circles in the water, dived from time to time and turned on her back so she could watch the stars and the moon above her head. Then she had enough, being the only one, who was having fun and also feeling a little alone, when she got unnoticed closer and closer to Daryl, because he was still busy with making sure, that no one will catch them.

He showed her his back, when Beth splashed a big amount of water against him. Shocked Daryl turned around to her, his mouth wide opened in unbelievement. "For what was that for Greene?" He asked, which made Beth giggle even more.

"C'mon Mr. Dixon, get yourself inside here. It's pretty nice and you are already wet." She teased him, biting down at her lower lip, while she waited for his answer. After looking at least one full minute shocked at her, Daryl finally muttered "Damn it."

And this time it was Beth, who couldn't look away, while he quickly stripped out of his clothes. Daryl made quick work with his shirt, opened the tiny buttons easily and let the fabric slide down his broad shoulders.

At the same time he got out of his boots, so that he was only standing with his trousers in front of her any more. It had something damn sexy, while Daryl worked on his belt and zipper to get them opened, to finally step out of the fabric and his socks, so he was only standing with his boxers on at the shore.

And damn did his muscular body turn Beth on, like nothing before in her life. Her eyes widened, while she took in ever inch of him and her middle began to feel damn hot and comfortable wet. Slowly he made his way into the water and Beth decided, that she had never seen anything hotter in her life before.

She stared that unconcerned way at him, till his whole body was hidden under the water surface and when her eyes finally met his, she got it how offensive she had looked at him since he had agreed to join her.

Embarrassed she looked away, hoping that he won't see her red cheeks. To end the silence Beth told herself to stop being that way, it was even her idea to go swimming in the middle of the night, when she finally said "Have I promised too much? Ain't the water feeling great?"

Obviously Daryl didn't bother the cool water around his body, at least his expression hadn't changed for even one second, while he made his way over to her. "Yeah, but I still have to pay back something to you girl." Daryl said playfully, meaning splashing him with the water before.

Before Beth could even begin to like this thought, Daryl dived into her direction. Quickly she tried to swim into the other direction, even when she couldn't see where he was. It made her giggle and her heart began to beat faster, while she tried to flee from him, even when she didn't really want that at the same time.

The lake wasn't that big and Beth not that fast, maybe it was also her intention, and so Daryl suddenly gripped with both of his strong hands her waist under the water surface and didn't let go any more. Gently but firm he pulled her closer and Beth couldn't stop to giggle the whole time.

Beth couldn't even recognize what was happening, when Daryl suddenly dragged her under the water surface. She wasn't feeling afraid or scared for even one second, even when it was unexpected and she wasn't ready for it, because he had his hands around her and she couldn't act another than feeling safe.

The less seconds she was under the water, Daryl turned her around, so she was facing him and her chest pressed against his. She had closed her eyes the whole time, but she could feel his skin and warmth against her and Beth knew, that he had probably his eyes opened and watched her with a smile on his lips. And then he pulled both of them over the water surface again.

Beth instinctively opened her mouth and searched urgently for air, while Daryl was still holding her tight in his arms. "You alright girl?" He asked her worried, before Beth opened her pressed closed eyes and nodded smiling at him.

Gently Daryl whipped the water drops away from her face and Beth eyed him the whole time, while he was doing so. He was always so protecting, lovingly and worried, when it came to her and she couldn't tell how much she adored that.

Only after moments Daryl obviously got it how close they were, when he stopped his movements, loosened his arms around her and pulled away. Beth missed his touches and warmth in the second he was gone, but she tried not to show it.

Uncomfortable Daryl cleared his throath, not knowing where to look at or what to do next, so Beth made the next step, when she started to swim around. Again she could feel his eyes on her and wasn't surprised one bit, when she looked over her shoulder and looked directly into his.

Encouraging she smiled at him and seconds later he followed her with the same smile on his lips. Silently they made their circles in the cool water, enjoying their little adventure and when Beth turned on her back she told him with pointing at the night sky "Look Daryl. Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yeah." He simply answered and from the corner of her eyes, Beth could see, that he wasn't even looking at the stars above their heads, instead his eyes were still fixed on her.  
Her heart began to beat faster then and her whole body warmed up, while she wished that maybe he meant her.

Finally Daryl also joined her and together they were watching the night sky, the sparkling stars and the bright moon. Beth started again to tell him little stories about her childhood, when a shooting star suddenly made his quick way over the dark sky.

"Daryl, have you seen it?" Beth asked excited, even when she knew that he hadn't because his eyes were still spellbound on her, she could feel them almost burning inside her skin. "Of course I have." He laid pitifully, which made Beth laughing out loud.

"You are a bad layer you know that Mr. Dixon? You haven't seen the shooting star." Beth said amused, which also caused a big smile on Daryl's lips. "Maybe. And what do you want to do against it now girl?" He asked Beth playfully and how much she loved it seeing him all happy and relaxed.

"The same you have done with me before." Beth told him, while she already tried to catch his arm. "But I'm faster and stronger than you girl." Daryl said laughing, when he easily swam away from her.

Of course, Beth knew that too and she found it even more adorable, that Daryl finally let her catch him, when she wrapped her body against his back like a little opossum. "Got you Mr. Dixon." She whispered close to his ear.

It was dark, no one could see them or even notice them, if they stayed quiet. And Beth definitely didn't want to get caught, even when they weren't doing anything forbidden, but Daryl's upper body was bare and just imagine his horrified expression, if anyone would see him like that and his scars made her sad.

Easily and without even trying to stop him from doing so, Daryl turned Beth around so they were facing each other again. And this time Beth made herself a promise, that he won't be able to pull away so easily again, when she wrapped her legs tight around his middle and also strengthens her hold around his neck.

Of course, they were sleeping since over one year in the same bed, had hugged before and also were close, but not that close like right now. Her legs still wrapped around his lower belly, Beth could feel, that her butt pressed against his middle and even when it was unwanted she was thankfully for it.

His protective hands around her waist made her even more excited and maybe also encouraged her for being braver, when she pulled his face closer to hers. Their bellies were pressing against each other, skin on skin, she could feel his hard muscles and how tensed he was at the moment. Daryl's chest against hers, his body hair was tickling her in a good kind of way.

This situation was, like the night, almost magical and it was a chance, a chance for Beth to get to know, what the two of them had. Beth could see in Daryl's midnight blue eyes how nervously he was and also a little frightened about what will happen next, but still he didn't pull away. Beth would have let him, she didn't want to pull him into a situation he didn't like or to do something he didn't want to.

But he kept still, too still, so Beth had the upper hand about what will happen next. Curious she eyed his expression, how mysterious he was looking right now. His wet hair sticked against his forehead and cheeks, scattered water drops were still present in his eyebrows and on his lids, while the moon and the stars were reflecting in his eyes like on the water surface.

Beth could tell, that he was scared, she could feel his heart pounding wild against his chest. She could feel his breath against her nose, coming out of him in waves. Finally her eyes wandered down to the beautiful outlines of his lips.

They were opened and maybe she was imagined it, but were they trembling a little? But they still looked so soft and like already so many times, she asked herself how they had to taste and feel against hers.

Moments of comfortable silence passed by, while they were looking each other deep in their eyes, when Beth finally decided, that it was time for the next step. Carefully, almost afraid that he could pull away, if she was moving too quick, Beth got closer and closer and she wasn't even surprised, when Daryl flinched shorty, when the tip of their noses finally met.

Nothing more, only their noses, while Beth was still looking him in the eyes, trying to tell him, that he didn't have to be afraid, that she won't ever hurt him. Slowly she started to move her snub nose softly against his, stroking it gently and suddenly her eyes fluttered shot.

So close, they were so close. Beth could smell his scene with ever breathe, while their noses almost danced together, even when Daryl still kept still, while Beth caress him lovingly. Their lips were only millimetres away from each other and she knew, that they would touch, if one of them would try to say something.

The world around them seemed forgotten, Beth didn't care any more, if they would get caught and even when, she would protect him, like he had done already so often for her. Even when Beth was feeling so warm from being so close to Daryl and his touches, she still had goosebumps everywhere on her body and a shiver run down the whole way of her back.

Gently she was still stroking the tip of her nose against his, when their eyes found each other again and Beth was really surprised, when she could suddenly hear his whisper in the darkness of the night. "Beth." It was only her name, but still it her made her heart jump wildly, even when their lips hadn't met, like she had expected.

Beth just implied him whispering her name, that she could take the next step and she promised herself, that she will be as carefully as possible, when she will press her lips softly against his, when Daryl started to stroke his hands up and down her sides and said "We should go inside. You will catch yourself a cold otherwise."

Beth didn't want to show how disappointed she was feeling at the moment, but she also couldn't hide it, when Daryl slowly let go from her and removed his face from the closeness to hers. With an opened mouth and unbelievable eyes she was looking at him. What had she done wrong? Was that the proof now, that he didn't want anything from her? Had she read all the signs wrong?

Tears started to burn in her eyes and Beth hated herself for feeling this way, even when she couldn't stop it. Never before in her life she had felt so stupid, so ashamed, so wrong. Daryl had already started his way to the shore, when he stopped in the second he had noticed, that she didn't follow.

Compassionate he gave her one of his sorry looks, of course, he didn't make it with purpose, but Beth could also tell, that he was feeling like that. But still she couldn't tell, why he had acted this way. First he let her close and then fall like a hot potato. Why couldn't he just simply show or even better tell her what he wanted and what not? The answer was even simple, because it was Daryl and Beth could never ever hate him from being the way he was.

"C'mon girl. You really should get out of here." He told her one more time, even tried to smile small into her direction and after Beth had breathed deeply inside her longs, her lips also tried to form a smile, before she followed him.

Only when they finally reached the shore, she got it how damn cold she really felt. Her whole body was shivering and covered from goosebumps. Maybe Daryl had really saved her from a cold. Still embarrassed she didn't even dare to look over at him, while Daryl got quickly into his clothes.

Beth wasn't that fast, because her shaking fingers gave her a hard time getting into her dress and taking on her shoes was almost impossible. "Let me help you." Daryl said courteous, before he sank on his knees in front of her and helped Beth carefully into her boots, while she supported herself secure by his strong shoulders.

After Daryl had gotten up again, he saw how bad Beth's whole body was shaking, how her usual so rosy lips were now a mixture about dark blue and gray, while they were also trembling. Moving his hands up and down her bare arms, trying to get her warm, Daryl whispered "Damn girl, that was probably really not that great idea. You want my shirt to pull over?"

Determined and quickly Beth shook her head, unable to say anything, because her teeth were crashing against each other and made that one special noise. But she exactly knew how much this gesture meant for him. He would be okay with that someone could see his back and all the old scars there, just so she would have it warm. Later, when she will be able to speak again, she will thank him for that.

"Okay, then let you get home and out of these wet clothes. C'mon girl." Daryl said, before he took her hand protective and dragged her quickly into the direction of their house. Now the warm breeze almost felt like a cold snow storm against her still wet skin and hair and also the air in general didn't feel that warm any more. Beth's legs were shaking badly, but somehow she managed it to not slump, even when she knew, that Daryl would carry her then.


	2. Chapter 2

They were halfway to their house, when Beth suddenly began to laugh, out of nothing. Confused and also a little worried Daryl looked over his shoulder, trying to find out, what was that funny, to cause such a laugh from her. The whole situation, her crazy idea, that they were swimming in the middle of the night together in the lake of Alexandria, that they had almost kissed and now she will probably even get a nice remember, a cold, about their little adventure, about her moonlight idea, made Beth giggle that happily way.

"You are crazy girl you know that?" Daryl told her, but also couldn't stop his own smile. Quickly they made their way upstairs the few stairs on their porch, went over the old wooden floor and finally got trough the front door. Beth still couldn't stop smiling, while they got upstairs into their room, still holding Daryl's hand tight the whole time.

Before Daryl could even close the door behind themselves, Beth had already crawled under the warm sheet of their bed. "Don't you want to take a hot shower girl?" He asked worried, but Beth simply shook her head and now she was even able to speak again, when she answered "Nah, I'm too tired for that and besides I don't want to wake the other, especially not Judy."

Understanding Daryl nodded his head, even when Beth could tell, that he would have preffered it, if she had taken a shower to warm up herself. "But you should at least get out of your wet clothes." Daryl said well-meant, before he turned around to the chair in the corner of their room and began to undress himself.

While he was doing so, Beth suddenly began to think about something, it was a little crazy, risky and maybe even stupid. It was a moonlight idea, but she promised herself, that this will be her last try to find out what connection the two of them really had and if this won't work out, she will stop, forever.

Daryl didn't even notice what was going on behind his back, while he got out of his wet clothes, only when he turned around and looked with widened eyes at Beth's summer dress, her black bra and panties laying careless on the floor next to their bed. With the blanket up to her nose she was watching his expression, going from shocked, to surprised and finally embarrassed, but didn't he have also swallowed hard and didn't have his mouth angles flinched for one quick second, or was she just imagine things, again?

After clearing his throat and moving his right hand nervously to the back of his neck, Daryl finally said "I meant getting out of them and into some dry ones. I will give you your pyjama and underwear." He just wanted to grip the fabrics and give them to her, when Beth interrupted him with saying "Not necessary, it's pretty comfortable like that and I'm already feeling warmer."

Only the thought, that Daryl was willing to look for her panties and give them to her, imagine the tiny fabric inside his big hand, made things to Beth, all her boyfriends before were never ever able to give her.

Now Daryl was really swallowing hard, Beth could almost hear him doing so and somehow she liked it to bring him in such an embarrassing situation, that her naked body under the blanket made him visible nervous. But at the same time she also hated it to see him in such a state, so Beth turned to her side, facing the wall and him her back, so he had some privacy and the chance to calm down.

Beth could hear him getting closer, he obviously also didn't want to take a shower, he probably wasn't feeling that cold like her. But before he reached the bed he took himself the blanket from the corner, which they weren't using any more since a long time, because even when they have gotten to bed with two blankets, they always woke up with just one around both of their bodies and the other had fallen careless down on the floor somewhere during the night. So they have taken it away and only used one any more, but right now Daryl obviously felt uncomfortable to share one sheet with her together.

Slowly almost hesitant he lowered himself on the mattress. Beth always loved it to feel his weight next to her, having the knowledge that he was close, but tonight he felt so light next to her body. Carefully he finally laid down completely, spreaded the blanket and covered his body protective under it.

Minutes of silence followed, while Daryl was laying next to her like at their beginning, over one year ago, when he didn't even dare to look over at her. But then Beth noticed something and now she hesitated for a few heartbeats, asking herself, if she will get too wide saying it out loud, but then she decided against it.

With a small voice, almost shy, she said into the darkness of the room "Don't you want to alos take off your wet underwear?" She wanted to add 'and get into dry ones' but her mouth kept quiet somehow.

Moments of silence followed, where Beth could only hear her heart beating fast inside her chest, but she also knew, that Daryl's thoughts were running trough his head, trying to figure out what to say or what to do. She hadn't even noticed, that she had stopped breathing, when Daryl finally started to move and even when Beth was still showing him her back, she exactly knew what he was doing.

Daryl had stripped out of his boxers and was laying as naked as herself in the same bed, just centimetres away from her. Silence followed again, while Beth tried to imagine his naked body, even when she had already seen most of it, but of course not that special part of him. Her middle began to feel damn uncomfortable and best she wanted to slide her hand down between her tights, to free some of her needs, but of course she didn't, she just bit down on her lower lip instead.

None of the two of them dared to even move one inch, they just laid stiff next to each other. Beth was planless, she didn't know what to say, do or make anything at all. Sometimes she hated Daryl for being so shy and unable to say it out loud what he wanted and what not, but at the same time it was one of the reasons, why she loved him so much.

Still regretting about what she had done, in what an uncomfortable situation she had brought them both, Beth suddenly began to feel damn cold again. Maybe it was the knowledge that she had put their special friendship into the game and that she had acted so stupid and so lost in her thoughts the last few hours, but her whole body was shivering again and she couldn't stop herself from doing so, even when she didn't want Daryl to notice it. She also couldn't help herself, when she felt some tears burning in her eyes.

It took her by surprise, it really did, because she hadn't thought to hear his voice one more time tonight, when Daryl whispered "Come here girl." And in the next second she could already feel him crawling closer to her body and finally his chest pressed against her back trough their blankets.

Relieved Beth smiled to herself, thankfully to have someone as protecting and sweet like him and maybe he wasn't mad or disappointed at her for, for what stupid things she had done tonight. Gently he moved his palm up and down her arms, the blanket between their skin, trying to warm her up with doing so. But even when she knew, that he meant it only good for her, it didn't help, she wasn't warming up trough the many layers of the fabrics, she couldn't feel his warm, could only imagine it, she was still trembling badly.

Her heart almost skipped a beat and her eyes snapped open, when she could feel Daryl moving even closer to her body and first she had thought she was almost imagined it, but then his hand found really the way under their blankets and carefully he began to move up and down his palm by her side. His hand was also shaking, Beth could feel it, but she had stopped instantly the second he had touched her bare skin with his warm, rough palm.

But still she had goose bumps everywhere on her body, but not because she was feeling cold, because of the feeling his soft touches gave her. It began at the place, where his skin touched hers, it almost burnt in a good kind of way and slowly made its way trough her whole body, warmed her up from the top of her ears and down to her toes.

Next to the unique way Daryl was, Beth loved his hands and arms so much. The rough skin of his fingertips and palms, but in contrast his touches were so soft and gently. The veins sticked out of his body on the back of his so strong looking hands.

The dark body hair up his sun burned, muscular arms. She also loved it how in contrast his legs were almost light, were the sun couldn't touch his skin. The way his biceps flinched, how his arms seemed bigger and stronger with every more minute he was working. But most of it Beth loved it, that his arms and Daryl in general seemed so big, strong, fearless, simply like a badass, but he could be so soft, gently, sweet and lovingly, at least around her.

Just the thought, that these strong hands, which had already done so many things, dreadful but also beautiful ones, were touching her right now, gave Beth that tingling feeling inside her belly. Even after everything, he was still able to be this way and she told herself, that he was only trying because of her.

And she enjoyed, enjoyed this moment like it were her last minutes on earth and even if it would really be, she would leave this place happy and with a smile on her lips. Overwhelmed about the many feelings inside her body, Beth closed her eyes, tried to take in every of his movements, to remember them later in her dreams and for the rest of her life, while his name was on her lips and she was so close to whisper it into the darkness.

She could fall asleep like that, she knew it already now and it would be one of her best sleeps ever, but she also didn't want to miss even one second of this special moment, it was just too precious. But even when his touches gave her already so many sweet feelings, she still wanted more.

And then Beth took her whole courage together, when she covered his hand gently with hers, and slowly she leaded him away from her side and down to her waist. She kept her hand on top of his for a few seconds, afraid that he will pull away otherwise, but he didn't.

Even when in the first few moments he kept still, almost cramped, Daryl finally began to move again. Let his fingertips almost float over her soft skin, which was usually covered from her panties there, stroking her gently with his rough palms, she didn't bother one bit, because it was him.

Daryl was never so close to her middle like right now, he just had to get over her hipbone, but of course he didn't. But it made things to her, things she couldn't name, she had never ever felt before, but she knew she loved them. And Beth also wanted Daryl to know, how much she adored his touches, when her lips made quiet noises of comfort. Not moans, but little whimpers, which should tell him, that he made good work.

But Beth was waiting, waiting for something she knew Daryl will never do on his own, so she took his hand one more time and cautious she leaded him to her belly. Like before it needed a few moments, before his hand got to some life again and even more carefully like before he stared to stroke gently the soft skin there.

And Beth's body was on fire, so damn hot. If he won't touch her soon, where she needed it so bad, she will have to do it on her own. She wanted to cover her breasts and stroke them, tease her hardened nipples. She had the urge to stroke her clit between her fingers, touch the wetness between her legs, which was already running down her tights.

But Daryl just kept on stroking her belly, like she wasn't laying completely naked and ready next to him. Ether he had the best body control of the whole world or he was really not interested in her and if it was so, Beth still had to know the truth. It was over now, nothing could hold her back any more, when she slowly, but determined, turned around and her eyes finally met his.

And damn she hadn't expected such an expression from him. His eyes seemed so dark, almost animalic, not like the usual soft way they had around her. Every muscle in his face seemed tensed, like he was trying to hold back something, something which seemed to want to get out of him so urgently.

Beth was surprised to still feel his palm on her, even when it was now on her lower back, while they were looking deep into each other eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. "Daryl." Beth whispered into the darkness, suddenly she felt almost weak saying it out loud, but it also turned her on seeing him like that.

But her hand obviously had its own life and wasn't one bit afraid, when her palm carefully framed Daryl's cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch instantly. "Daryl, I have to know. Please, tell me what's between the two of us. What do you want?" Beth whispered almost desperately, while she watched him with big, curious eyes.

Her heart stopped beating, when Daryl slowly shook his head and she thought that now everything was over, that he didn't want her, when he finally took her hand in his and leaded it carefully to his lips. Softly and lovingly he pressed his lips against her wrist, before he whispered against her skin "All I want is to deserve you sweetheart."

Not only her heart was full of feelings, also the rest of her trembling body, when Beth's eyes began to swim in her tears, while she looked compassionate at the man, who had already done so many things for her. Also hear him calling her 'sweetheart', something he had never done before, made Beth just speechless.

"I don't want to be peach schnapps for you girl. I want to be enough, good enough for you." Daryl's voice filled the air and since the day she knew him, Beth had never felt more sorry for him.

"Oh Daryl. You are more than just enough for me." Beth told him determined, her heart was beating as fast as never before in her life. "Don't know. Look at me. You should be with someone else." Daryl matured, unable to look her in the eyes any more, he tried to hide himself behind the curtain of his hair.

Lovingly Beth stroked the loosen strains away from his blushed face and pulled it behind his cute ears, which were always standing out of his hair and she adored so much. "Hey, Daryl. Look at me, please." Slowly he lifted his eyes up to hers, like he got told, and it made her gasp quietly, when she saw the tears swimming in them, probably breaking free with every moment.

"I don't know what made you feeling this way, but Daryl believe me, when I say, that you are more than just enough for me. You should see yourself trough my eyes. I have already stopped to count the things you have done for me since a long time. How often you have already saved my life, protected me from walkers or from the Alexandrian men." Beth smiled encouraging at him, but Daryl's cheeks just blushed unrestrained by her words.

"How often you have already taken me in your arms, when I felt sad. How often you have already calmed me down, after a nightmare. How often you have already got on a run for days, just because I have set something in my head. How often you have already whipped my tears away. I know you would do everything for me Daryl, everything, so would I."

Beth had got silent since moments, but Daryl still didn't say anything, he just eyed her in a mixture of curious, scared and unknowing, the tears still glistening in his eyes. He was damn unsure, so Beth whispered one more time into the darkness "Just think about all the things you have done just tonight for me. You have got on a party, you never wanted to go. You have danced with me, because I have asked you for it. You have got swimming with me in the middle of the night, because it was my moonlight idea."

Carefully Beth stroked with her thumb through Daryl's beard and watched his expression, but he was still only listened to her words. "We are sleeping in the same bed since over one year, just tonight you had already enough chances to touch me or all the other times I was trying you to do so, but you haven't. Because you are a decent man Daryl Dixon. You aren't like the other, you won't ever be, but that's more than just good. If someone in my life will ever be enough, then it's you and only you Daryl."

Slowly Beth watched how one single tear break finally free from the corner of his eyes and made its way over his cheek, down to his chin. "You sure about that?" Daryl asked quietly, his voice was shaking badly. Lovingly she whipped the tear away from his skin with her thumb and right now she couldn't love the man in front of her even more.

"I was never so sure about something in my life before Mr. Dixon." Beth told him with a big smile in her face, watched how his brain tried to process everything what had happened the last moments, what she had tried him to realise. In his eyes Beth could read so many unspoken words, like she should better be with someone else. That he shouldn't touch her with his old, dirty hands. He was nothing, just some redneck trash and shouldn't be even laying with her in one bed.

Even after moments of waiting, Daryl didn't seem to get it what she had said, he was still so unsure, maybe thinking, that he was already asleep and dreaming this all. But he wasn't and Beth wanted him to understand that, when she slowly, but determined, leaned forward, closer and closer with his lips to hers and when their soft fleshes finally met, Beth could watch how a firework was exploding in his eyes.  
But Daryl kept still, was almost frozen, while Beth softly kissed his surprised lips, trying to wake them with her movements. "Let go Daryl." She whispered during kisses. "You can have me if you want." Beth's voice filled the darkness. "Let it happen." Her fingers stroked trough his beard. "You are enough." Their noses brushed softly. "You deserve me." Beth still kept on kissing him, but Daryl was just eyeing her overwhelmed.

"I love you." Her words echoed in the empty room and this time she stopped pressing her lips against his and just looked back into his eyes, watching how they slowly changed, hoping that he will believe her and he break free from the prison inside himself.

And then it was suddenly Beth, who hadn't expected it and was frozen, the second Daryl covered her lips with his. They were looking into each other eyes for one more moment, making sure that this was really happening, before their surprised eyes fluttered shut and just enjoyed their real, first kiss.

And damn all the dreams, thoughts, daydreams and imagines Beth had, were nothing in contrast to the reality. She had always thought, that Daryl was a good kisser, but hell, good was really the wrong word for that. Now a firework was exploding in her body, while their lips made endless love.

Smelling his scent was great, but tasting him on her lips was breathtaking. Daryl tasted like the woods, the sun, the rain, the night. Like earth, adventures, moonlight ideas. Beth could feel so much love, trust, admiration and safety in just one kiss. Slowly all these feelings filled her body and she was sure she was going to get high from them, maybe even explore, and she just couldn't wait for it.

Beth knew, that her lips were still forming a kiss mouth and were half opened, when Daryl suddenly pulled away. Dreamily she opened slowly her eyes, still under the drug of his kiss. Beth hadn't even noticed, that Daryl had framed her cheek with his palm, only when he softly began to stroke her face.

"I love, love, love you too princess." Daryl whispered so lovingly and determined, like Beth had never heard him before and this time it caused tears in her eyes, while she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces, even when they couldn't be any happier than right now. They have finally found each other, even when it should have already happened back at the funeral home. But they sure as hell won't ever let go from each other, they were once now and forever.

"Kiss me, please, kiss me again Daryl." Beth was begging him, already addicted to his love and he didn't let told him so twice, when his lips already covered hers in the next second. Like before they went slow first, let them time, because they had the time of the whole world, but then they both wanted more, when their lips got more wild, more needed and their hands wanted to touch more and their grips got tighter.

Slowly Daryl leaned forward and made Beth so falling back into the pillows. The new position gave them more chances to feel and taste each other better. Tears of joy and relief were still running down their cheeks, but they both didn't care to taste of the mixture of them on their lips. Daryl's hair was tickling Beth's face and made her so smiling and her heart made a jump, when also he started to smile against her lips. He was happy and so was she.  
Their kisses turned into wild, hot, open-mouthed ones and Beth couldn't stop her hands from moving from framing his face, back to his neck to pull him even closer. The sound their kisses made were music to her ears, such a beautiful sound she had never heard before.

Daryl was framing her face with both of his hands right now, when Beth's body suddenly wanted more and her tiny tongue pressed against his lips, searching for his permission. And she couldn't stop herself from moaning deep and heated, when he opened wiling his mouth and she felt Daryl's tongue tip brushing against hers.

Beth was in heaven, while their tongues danced together and she could finally taste him everywhere in her mouth and damn it turned her on. Her fingers buried deep inside his long hair, Beth couldn't wait to explore every inch of his mouth and make him feel good too.

They were in their own world, nothing other mattered any more, just their bodies and love. If Beth had known it before, that Daryl was such a great kisser, she wouldn't have been able to wait for so long. She would have simply waken him in the middle of the night with pressing her lips against his, maybe he would have pushed his tongue dreamily inside her mouth, still not able to process what was going on and even when he would have still been dreamily, she would have had her way with him.

Deep in her thoughts about what sweet things she would have done with him, how she would have made him feel good, Beth's palms slowly made their way away from the back of his head, down his broad shoulders, over his muscular back, till she finally reached her destination.

And suddenly, from one second to the other, Daryl stopped his kisses and Beth first didn't know why he was doing so, only when she got it, that she wasn't dreaming any more and her palms really covered his sweet butt for the first time ever.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting that." Daryl tried to apologize, when he got Beth's confused look and only then she remembered herself, that they were both still completely naked under the blankets. "I'm sorry, should have warned you." Beth answered with a smile on her face, but both of her hands stayed at the place on top of his cute butt.

In response Daryl also smirked down at her and when he didn't tell her to stop, Beth whispered "You know, you can also touch me, if you want." His mouth angles went from up to down in less than one second, and with his lips apart he was looking overwhelmed down at her.

He looked so unsure again, his brain just couldn't process her words and what they meant. Beth could read the question in his eyes, if she was serious about that, if she really wanted his hands on her body, but she didn't even give him the chance to ask so, when she immediately answered to his unspoken question "You can Daryl. I'm yours now."

But still he didn't move, just eyed her shocked and like always Beth hated it to see him like that, she wanted him to feel good and not uncomfortable. But he had to fully understand this. He was allowed to touch her whenever, wherever or how often he wanted.

Beth's hands were shaking, when she slowly crawled from under her blanket into his, so they shared one together now, so they were both laying completely naked in one blanket together. She wanted to show him, that this was the reality, his, their reality. They were together now.

"Is that okay for you?" Beth asked carefully, even their bodies weren't touching yet, she didn't want to pressure him too much. Slowly Daryl nodded his head and she hadn't expected him to say anything, when the darkness was suddenly filled with his shy voice "Just want to make it good for you. Everything right. My best."

Thankfully Beth smiled up at him, knowing how much she really meant to him, more than anything, more than his own life. "You are already doing. Just follow your heart." She whispered, before she slowly started to move her fingertips up and down his bare arm, leaving goose bumps behind.

"Touch me like in your dreams baby. Love me like you want. You can't make anything wrong. You are perfect for me." She told him, trying to finally convince him, that they were made for each other. But still Daryl kept still, unsure what to do or doing anything at all, so Beth made the first step, when she started to kiss his so lonely looking lips.

It was territory he was used to, feeling comfortable with, maybe even relaxed and so he responded her kiss with much passion and love like before. Soon the air was filled again with the noises their lips made, with the little moans and whimpers, leaving both of their throats. Beth was even surprised about, that he let himself do that, maybe Daryl didn't even notice the sounds he made, his lips left and which turned her on so bad.

Pulling away from his neck, Beth slowly made her way down his body, always afraid, that he will maybe pull away from her. She let her fingers slide trough his dark chest hair, the space between his nipples, down to the muscles of his belly, over the skin by his rips, next to his belly button and finally stopped by the curled hair of his lower belly.

Beth didn't want to go too far, that was already almost too much for him to handle, she could tell without hearing him saying so. Every muscle in his body seemed tensed, even when he started to relax under her fingertips, but still he was so damn nervous and scared to make something wrong.

Finally Beth took Daryl's hand, which was laying unrelaxed on top of his upper leg and leaded it carefully to the soft skin of her belly. His fingers were shaking badly, maybe also sweating, but Beth didn't care, she needed to feel his touches, to feel his warm on her.

Like before Daryl hesitated for few moments, before he slowly began to stroke her the way only he could. Beth began to moan excited, trying to tell him how much she loved and adored his touches and trying to encourage him to give her more. She needed so much more.

Carefully his palm slide up the soft skin of her belly, closer and closer, till his fingertips brushed the curve of her breast. Daryl stopped his kiss instantly, when he got it, where his hand was, and just wanted to pull embarrassed away, when Beth was faster and made him stay with holding his hand.

"Please, Daryl. I need to feel you. I'm waiting already so long for it, so long for you." She was begging him with her big eyes, to which she knew he could never say no. And so also this time, when he nodded his head and stayed where he was, even after Beth had pulled away her hand.

Heated she started to kiss him again, make him as high as he was making her with his love. Maybe it will be easier for him then. Like he was afraid to hurt her, Daryl slowly got closer to where she wanted to be touched so bad and encouraging she whispered "Yes. Please."

A high, pleasant moan left her from deep inside her throat, when Daryl's warm palm finally covered her breast completely. Heated she began to move under his touch, so his palm was rubbing against her hardened, erected nipple, while their tongues made a battle together.

"Oh god, Daryl. You don't know how good you make me feel." Beth whispered against his lips, trying to make him more secure, because even with his hand on top of her breast, he was still looking so insecure.

Her nipple was already swollen badly and probably completely red from rubbing herself against his palm and rough fingers, when Beth took his hand away from her breast and thanked him for giving her that pleasure with kissing it lovingly.

Of course, it had a reason, why she had pulled his hand away from giving her that great pleasure, because she wanted to feel his whole body, wanted to feel his bare skin on hers for the first time.

Slowly she crawled closer and closer, giving him the chance to tell her to stop, but he didn't, just watched her nervously and what she was doing. Her heart made a jump inside her chest, when Beth could feel Daryl's palm on her lower back, pulling her closer so their bodies could finally meet. He wanted it too.

And when they crashed together the air got pressed out of her lungs and her eyes widened excited, so damn good he was feeling against her. But not only the air of Beth's lungs, also from under the blanket got to their noses and they could both smell their bodies. A mixture from Daryl's special body scent, her own's and the delicious smell from both of their middles. Beth had never smelled anything better in her life and also Daryl had taken a deep breath, filling his lungs with their smell.

And then Beth began to feel, really began to feel. Her breasts kissed his chest and Daryl's body hair teased her hard nipples. Their bellies were pressed together, sharing the same rhythm of breathing and against her womanhood Beth could feel his dick, his erected dick.

Without even really touching him, Daryl had got hard, rock hard and it made her smile. She was turning him on, like he did to her. She could feel his pubic hair, feel him twitch excited, even his full balls against her thight and she could also feel herself, how wet and ready she was, arching for getting filled, her clit swollen. And this all by just pressing her body against his, not more, not less.

"Daryl." Beth whispered before their lips crashed together and they got totally lost. He was touching her now, without her help or leading hand showing him what he had to do to make her feel good and her body was on fire. This man was going to kill her slowly and softly, and damn she loved it.

Daryl didn't hesitant or even stopped, when Beth pulled him over herself, so his hair was tickling her face again. Their chests were still pressing against each other, no space between and his right leg Daryl had placed between hers and his knee was pressing against her middle making himself soaked wet.

Moans and whimpers left her lips, while Daryl was pushing his knee that way against her middle, stroking her clit just in the right way and the fact, that his dick was rubbing against her tight and spilled her with his pre-cum made her lust even bigger. Her palms again on his butt, Beth squeezed it softly trying to push Daryl even closer to herself, even when it wasn't possible any more, they already were as close as possible.

"Daryl, baby. Please, make love to me." Beth whispered totally exhausted against his ear and there the shy, unsure Daryl was again, when he looked shocked down at her. Beth asked herself what he had thought, making themselves so hungry for each other and then stopp in the middle and go asleep all wet and ready, like nothing had happened.

Of course, she didn't want to pressure him, but she also knew, that they both wanted the same, both needed the same. "But.. I.. I'm not shaved or washed and I don't have a condom and.. I.." Daryl stammered nervous and best Beth wanted to kiss his face for being that cute, but instead she placed her index finger on top of his trembling lips and made him so stop to say stupid things.

"Daryl, baby, shsh.. It's okay. I love the way you are and I don't you want you to get.. to get shaved. And we were swimming not even one hour ago. And don't worry about the condom, I will go to Denise tomorrow to get myself the pill after. Everything is alright and if you want we can do it, but only if you want." Beth tried to secure him, seeing the fear written in the middle of his face.

"I want sweetheart. I want you so bad, but.." Daryl stammered unsure, his whole head began to blush embarrassed and then it finally hit Beth like a snap in the face. "Do you.. I mean.. you already have done it before, right?" Her heart only began to beat again, when Daryl nodded his head and answered "Yeah, Merle made sure about that, but.. I have never made love before, just meaningless.. you know. I don't know how."

And then she understood, finally understood everything. "You will never ever hurt me baby. Only look back at your touches the last hour, you were handling me like I'm fragile porcelain. I'm safe in your hands, you just have to follow what your heart says, it will tell you how to make love."

Tracing the perfect outlines of his lips, Beth had to suppress the need to kiss them passionate, when she said "Stop worrying about a few minutes Daryl and let yourself feel it. I know you can, you just have to let it happen." After some more moments looking deep into each other eyes, it almost took her by surprise, when Daryl finally nodded his head and whispered into the darkness "Okay. Would do anything for you princess."

And then everything happened so fast, Beth's tired and with Daryl's drugs filled brain couldn't handle what was going on and suddenly he was already between her legs, widened them carefully with his knees and got down closer to her, his elbows rested next to her head.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." Daryl wanted to secure her one more time, having the fear, that maybe he won't be able to make her feel the way she wanted. "Won't happen baby." Beth answered determined, before she pulled her arms around his neck, leading him down for a long kiss.

Their lips were still close, when she could feel Daryl gripping between the two of them, guarding his dick to her so ready entrance. He even moved the head of his dick a few times over her wetness, even when it wasn't necessary, because his pre-cum had already covered and wetted most of his erection.

And then he started to push, as slowly, cautious and gently as possible and Beth didn't know what to do with all the beautiful feelings he gave her. Now she knew, that he was hug, but not too big, just right to fill every inch of her, without stretching her too much.

Of course, it hurt a little after such a long time, but it was still feeling so good, even the pain. Slowly he made his way inside herself, she could feel his dick flinch excited till his pubic hair teased her clit and his balls were pressing against her butt.

She hadn't even noticed it, that she had stopped breathing, only when Daryl whispered "Beth, breathe." And then she did, filled her lungs as much as possible, which caused an even more worried expression in his face. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Daryl asked scared, before Beth smiled up at him and answered "No, just have never felt that good in my life before, that's all."

Also Daryl's lips formed a smile then, before he leaned down and covered thankfully her lips with his. "So I can go on?" He still asked unsure and Beth almost thought, that he wanted to torment her. "Yes, baby. Make love to me."

And so Daryl did, when he slowly started to move always made sure to not ever hurt her. He was feeling so good, so incredible good inside her. Beth could feel herself produce as many juices as never before, it even already run out of the spot Daryl filled with his dick and down her body.

His pubic hair and skin stroked her clit just in the right way she loved so much and with almost every trust Daryl reached that one special spot inside her, which made her almost crazy and begging for more. Their lips and tongues made their own love play during and again Beth was surprised about the noises Daryl made, maybe even unwanted.

The fainh light of the moon was shining trough the window and made it possible for both of them to see enough of each other. The darkness of the room was filled with the beautiful sounds their bodies made. And when Daryl made a hot, open-mouthed road down her gracefully neck and finally to her hard nipple, Beth thought she was in heaven.

Only then she noticed how stiff she was just laying under him, while her hands gripped hard the bedsheets. Beth also wanted to make him feel good with her touches, when she buried her fingers deep inside his shaggy hair and made her so looking up at her, still working her erected nipples with his tongue and lips.

And damn his eyes looking up at her turned her on so bad. They were suddenly so dark, almost animalic. "Daryl. Oh baby." Beth whispered heated, she got closer and closer. But she still wanted to make him feel good too, so she pulled his head closer to hers again and made love to his lips with hers. Finally Beth's palms fround Daryl's broad, strong shoulders and gently she hold herself on on them, she had always known, that they were good for something.

"I was waiting.. for the right time, the right moment. Believe me, I wanted to kiss you so bad sweetheart.. Wanted to make love to you since such a long time.. I just didn't had the balls to.. was so afraid.. I was just waiting.." Daryl told her breathless, his lips still so close to hers.

Compassionate and full of admiration Beth leaned her forehead against his, looking deep into his beautiful, midnight blue eyes, when she whispered, while their bodies were still making love "Here, in this night, in this moment, in this second is the right time baby, like all the other nights, moments or seconds before. I trust you, I love you so much. This instant belongs to us baby and no one can give it away from us."

Thankfully Daryl smiled down at her, agreeing to her words, before his soft lips covered her already swollen ones and Beth knew, he wasn't good with words, but he make that good with showing it to her, how much he loved and worshipped her. Words weren't necessary.

One arm she placed gently on his back to get a better hold for what she wanted to do next. With one secure move Beth pulled her legs up to his waist, placed them there and clasp her feet behind his lower back, giving him the chance to fill her even better and deeper, being able to feel even more from each other.

Beth could hear Daryl moaning heated then, but she still wasn't finish with making him feel good. Rhythmical she tried to match his movements, pushing her lower back into the air, when he pulled out and pressing herself into the soft mattress, when he filled her again.

"Beth." Daryl almost whimpered, while she could see his eyes widen. And then she made her finale movement, when she took his full balls into her warm palm and stroked them carefully.

And then he stopped, just stopped moving at all, but Beth was too heated to do so, was too far away in her own world, when she kept on pressing his dick in- and outside herself, never stop to stroke his balls, while doing so. It needed moments, till Beth realized that Daryl had stopped and looked shocked down at her.

"Beth. Stop, please. I.. I think I can't.. I can't hold it back.. I can't hold it any more." Daryl said almost hysterical, but Beth quickly framed his cheek with her free hand and told him "Then don't do it baby. Let it happen. C'mon, make yourself feel good."

Beth could see it in his eyes, that Daryl gave in his needs, listened to her words, when he finally started to move reluctantly, but also a little harder than before. She tried to match his faster movements, stroking his balls the way he obviously loved, when Daryl leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, obviously suppressing loud, deep moans "Fuck. Oh, Beth."

And then she watched him come, watched how his eyes widened and got even more dark and wild. Listened to his moans and whimpers, felt his dick flinching, before his balls cramped to push up everything they had up into the head of his dick and finally inside her. Beth could feel every splash, just everything and it felt so damn good.

She won't come tonight, but seeing Daryl come was so much better. How hard his body was working, his expression, his noises, everything was just him. And when it was over and his body slowly got down from its high, he felt powerless on top of her chest, buried his face probably damn ashamed and blushed at the space between her shoulder and neck.

He was breathing heavy and fast, Beth could still feel his dick flinch inside herself and she couldn't tell how much she loved the man on top of her. Finally Beth hugged with her left hand his sweating back and with the other she stroked carefully trough his messy hair.

"It's okay baby." She whispered, exactly knowing how he must feel at the moment. He had wanted to make everything right, make her feel good and try his best, but he kind of failed, even when for Beth it was still amazing. He probably hated himself so much at the moment, even when she could't love him any more than right now.

Suddenly Daryl lifted his head, looked her deep in the eyes and said "Nah, it's not, but I will make it good." And for the first time Beth couldn't read his body language, while he was looking that way at her. What did he mean?

And in the next second his body heat was completely gone from her and Beth almost began to freeze and just wanted to cover herself protective with her arms, when she got it what Daryl wanted to do.

He crawled away from her, but his body was still between her legs, when he started to kiss her flat belly, which caused her to shiver badly in a good kind of way. "Daryl, you don't have to." Beth told him, while her fingers were playing absently with his dark hair.

"I have said, I will do my best for you sweetheart, so I will." Daryl whispered against her wet skin, his lips had touched just seconds before. Beth had already known it before, that he will do everything, just everything for her, but his determined voice give her the last confirmation for that.

And so Beth let Daryl have his way with her and damn she loved the feelings he gave her, while she laid back down, gripped tight the bedsheets again and let her head fall deep inside the pillows, waiting for what he wanted to do for her.

"No. You need to watch me sweetheart. You need to see this, it's beautiful." Daryl told her breathless and first she was just looking shocked at him, but then she found the words, she was searching for and answered "Okay, baby." Supporting herself on her elbows, Beth sat up and leaned herself against the bed, with Daryl's help, by gripping her waist.

And suddenly Beth got nervous, nervous about what was coming, because no one ever in her life had touched and had seen that part of her body so close. Obviously Daryl had noticed her discomfort and tensed limbs, when he tried to calm her down "Hey, sweetheart. Relax, you will love that, I promise I will take care of you and be gently."

Moving her palm lovingly trough his hair, Beth response "I know baby, I know you will. I trust you, just new for me." Understanding Daryl kissed softly her smooth belly, always holding their eye connection to make sure, that Beth was still comfortable with his movements.

His midnight blue eyes never looked away from hers, while Daryl made his way from her belly, over her waist and finally to her tight, kissing her soft skin the whole time and make her middle even more hot and uncomfortable.

The same pleasure he gave her other tight and Beth thought she was almost exploring from being that excited, when he finally kissed and licked his way to her middle. A hot moan from deep inside her throat left her lips, when Daryl finally reached the spot, where her leg melted into her womanhood.

"Daryl." She whimpered needing, while their eyes were still watching each other. "You are so beautiful sweetheart, do you know that." He whispered, making a quick break from pressing his lips into her flesh, before he started all over again.

Gently Daryl slowly made his way to, where Beth needed to be touched so bad, always making sure, that she was still comfortable with it and if necessary he could stop and pull away instantly. Never in her life Beth had felt that good and horny, when Daryl's warm lips finally enclosed around her clit, sucking, kissing and biting softly at it.

Her chest was rising and falling fast, while her lungs tried so hard to get enough air inside them, while Beth was watching Daryl between her tights with big eyes. Somehow his tongue felt rough, but hell that only gave her more feelings she simply couldn't handle at the moment.

His soft beard was tickling her clit, while he was kissing every part of her womanhood, sucking her lips into his hot mouth, teasing her with his fingers always close to her entrance, but he never pulled inside, like she needed so bad.

And then Daryl did something Beth had never expected and damn it made her speechless and she really had to suppress the need to moan out loud, when his tongue got south and finally licked her juices and his semen, he had just spilled inside her, away from running out of her body.

Beth's eyes began to roll back into her head, but she stopped herself from falling back into the pillows, because like Daryl had said, she need to see this. Like he needed it to stay alive, he licked everything away from her entrance, made her so even more wet and ready.

During Daryl gave enjoying noises from deep inside his throat from himself, which told Beth how much he loved the taste of their juices together and his vibrations made her whole body shiver and asking for more. And then Beth really couldn't suppress the emotional moan, when Daryl's hot tongue finally pressed inside her entrance and filled her completely.

"Daryl. Oh, baby." Beth whimpered excited, while she watched him with wild eyes. Where had the shy, uncomfortable Daryl gone, she asked herself, but she couldn't care less in this moment. Gently he gripped her hip down on the mattress, because uncontrollable she was pulling that part of her body into the air, searching for even more pleasure.

He kept on with making her feel good this way, minutes or even hours, Beth couldn't tell for sure, when Daryl suddenly pulled away and she whimpered disappointed in the second the pleasure and his heat were gone.

"You okay sweetheart?" Daryl asked, while looking up at her and his whole mouth and beard was glistening from her juices and his semen. This made her giggle unbelievable, never ever had she thought, that they would do that tonight, that they will get so close. "More than just okay baby, that's damn amazing." She told him, seeing in his eyes the unspoken statement about watching her mouth.

"Then you will like this even more." Daryl answered, before he gave his whole attention back to her middle. Biting down on her index finger, Beth was waiting inpatient for what he wanted to do with her next, when Daryl suddenly filled her dripping wet entrance with his finger.

And before she could even process what was going on, he also stroked her swollen, pulsing clit with his tongue, sucking gently on it or biting it playfully. Daryl was right, more than right, when Beth thought she will faint in the next second of being that exhilarated.

Daryl kept on with his pleasure, making her feel good with his lips and tongue, pushing fast in- and outside her entrance, the noises it made got Beth even more excited, but then she suddenly needed even more, she needed him.

"Daryl. Oh, baby come here." She whimpered almost painfully, being so close to fall over the edge, but she needed him next to her, when she will finally do so. First Daryl was only looking up at her, worried that maybe he had done something wrong or even hurt her, but then he understood the look in her eyes and saw her stretched out hands, waiting for him, and then he got it, what she needed at the moment.

"I'm here baby. I got you." Daryl whispered gently, while he was laying himself next to her, his finger never got out of her, while doing so. "Kiss me." Beth was begging, when his body finally pressed against hers and she couldn't wait any more to taste his lips.

And like always Daryl did, like he got told, when he leaned down and finally kissed passionate her waiting lips. Slowly he also started to make her feel good with his finger deep inside her and Beth moaned heated, when she could taste herself and him, a perfect mixture, on the tip of his tongue.

With his thumb Daryl also stroked her clit, while his middle finger still pulled deep inside her, almost out the whole way, before getting back inside her again. Beth had buried her fingers deep inside his long, dark hair, giving him not even the chance to pull away from her, which Daryl won't ever do anyway.

It was in the middle of a warm, summer night, the moon and stars were shinning trough their window and the air smelled like adventures and moonlight ideas, when Beth could feel her orgasm build up inside herself.

"Daryl. I.. I'm gonna.." She tried to tell him, but failed pitifully. "I will catch you sweetheart." He whispered so close to her lips, his warm breath was hugging her, while the thumb from his free hand was stroking lovingly her cheek.

Beth couldn't remember to feel any more loved than right now, she trusted him everything, her whole life, just everything. And she knew he will take care of her, till the end. Will always try his best and give her everything he could, because he was Daryl, the man she loved with her whole heart.

The last thing Beth could remember, were Daryl's beautiful eyes watching her, before her orgasm slowly got the upper hand over her body, noises and movements and damn she loved it being so helpless, because Daryl was there for her and made sure she was alright.

She couldn't remember much about what was happening around her, she could only focus on the beautiful feeling running trough her body. At one point Daryl pressed his lips hard against hers, she was probably getting too loud, but she couldn't care less in that moment. Her body was arching in the air, trying to get even more of this amazing feeling and then it sank again, her noises got silent and Beth just laid there, her eyes closed and a dreamily smile on her lips.

Daryl slowly pulled finally his finger out of her, whipped it dry at the bed sheet and placed the warm material of the blanket over both of their bodies. And then he just laid next to her and Beth could feel his eyes on her and it made her cooling down body warm again.

She could also feel Daryl's new erection pressing against her leg and she already smirked about the things, which they were going to do in the next time together, the fun they will have, the love they will share. They were together now, a couple and Beth couldn't wait for to let the whole world know that.

Still dreamily she opened slowly her eyes and the first thing she saw, was Daryl watching her with his head leaned against his hand. They were looking, just looking at each other and Beth knew, that her hair was a mess, her cheeks damn rosy from what he had just done to her and her middle was still totally socked wet, but she didn't even worry about that, everything that mattered, was the man laying next to her.

"I think I have found a new promise for me." Daryl finally told her softly, tracing her still swollen lips with his thumb, which smelled so much like herself. Beth nodded tired, telling him so, that she listened to his words and her whole attention was his.

"I want to promise, that I will love you for the rest of my life. Every day, every second, every moment. I love you so much Beth." Daryl whispered lovingly, looking deep into her eyes while doing so. "That's also my new promise baby. You and me, forever."

When Daryl leaned down and covered Beth's lips with his, she could feel him smile and so she did, searching with her hand for his warm skin. "Yeah, forever." Daryl repeated one more time, when he finally laid down next to her, pulled her body closer to his and her eyes got flutter shot.

They both fell happily asleep in each other arms, with new promises and the best moonlight idea Beth ever had.


End file.
